No emotion involved
by just laila
Summary: cece wont laugh,eat,smile well she wont live her life after the death of her parents but could anyone change that? GECE
1. Chapter 1

_**No emotion involved**_

_**Chapter1 moving to Chicago**_

Dear diary well today my aunt is taking me and Flynn to live with her in Chicago because my parents died in a car crash last week. Poor Flynn is miserable, but we decided to take henry with him since henry is an orphan and he is Flynn's best friend. Well I don't have any friends here in New York because nobody wants to be friends with a stupide dyslexic girl if that wasn't bad enough last week people called me the silent emo girl because I hardly talk or have any emotion on my face well that's all for today I have to go because our plane is about to take off bye

Flynn: cece come on the plane is leaving get of your chair

Cece: *nods*

*skipping the flight*

Miranda: come on kids get your bags

Flynn: yes aunt Miranda

Miranda: sweaty call me Miranda

Flynn: ok

*at Miranda's house*

Henry: oh my god this is the biggest house I have ever seen

Flynn: yes I think I will love this place

Henry: ya this is so cool

Miranda: so do you like it cece?

Cece: it's ok

Flynn: ok? It's a palace

Cece: wow Flynn I can't believe you would forget about mom and dad for a house some brat you are

Flynn: *cries*

Miranda: CECE

Cece: whatever *goes to her room*

Miranda: Flynn she didn't mean it like that

Flynn: whatever *goes to his room*

Henry: I will take care of them don't worry

Miranda: ok

*with cece*

Henry: hey cece

Cece: hi

Henry: so cece talk to Flynn

Cece: I know but not know I'm unpacking my stuff

Henry: ok oh and Miranda told me to tell you school will start tomorrow

Cece: dam

Henry: ok bye

*later that day*

Cece: *knocks on Flynn's door* can I come in

Flynn: door is open

Cece: I'm sorry

Flynn: its ok you say things you don't mean all the time

Cece: *sighs* I know any who want to check out the neighborhood?

Flynn: sure I will get dressed

Cece: ok

*10 min. later*

Flynn: u ready?

Cece: yes

Flynn: BYE MIRANDA WE ARE LEAVING

Henry: can I come?

Flynn: sure

Flynn: BYE MIRANDA

Miranda: bye

Cece: so where should we go first

Henry: well there is MacDonald on the across the street and I'm hungry

Cece: do you have money

Henry: yes

Cece: ok we are going

*at MacDonald*

Cece: *bumbs into some one* watch where you are going nimrod

Gunther: says the girl who bumped into me

Cece: ya sure *says sarcastically*

Gunther: wow sarcasm haven't heard that before

Cece: if you don't stop talking your pretty little face won't be pretty anymore

Gunther: oh! So you admit I'm pretty

Cece: *tries to attack him*

Flynn: please go away

Gunther: wow a 10 year old defending you?

Cece: *punches him*

Henry: *pulls cece out of MacDonald

Flynn: sis calm down what's wrong with you

Cece: go get your food then come out I'm waiting for you

Flynn: but

Cece: NOW

**So that's the first chapter pls review**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So someone suggested I shouldn't write it as a script well I will try so here we go**_

*with Flynn and Miranda*

Miranda's pov

I listened to Flynn's story carefully he was telling me about what happen at MacDonald poor cece she has been acting very strange since her parents died. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Flynn saying ''I just wish my cece would come back'' what do you mean by that Flynn I asked, well cece was always cheerful and she picked on me all the time, but now all she does is either shout, cry or have nightmares and now she starves herself Flynn told me. Well don't worry Flynn I will not let her do any of these things in my house, really? Asked Flynn. Yes really I replied

End of pov

*no one's pov*

Well I will go to check up on cece while you go and sleep young man school starts tomorrow, Miranda said. FINE said Flynn

*with cece*

Knock knock I heard Miranda say, come in, I said. Well it's time to go to bed you have school tomorrow

Fine I will go to sleep I said. Ok sweet dreams cece she said. Ya sure whatever I said to her

*next day at school*

Rocky: so guys did you hear?

Ty: hear what little sis?

Rocky: there will be a new girl at school today

Deuce: oh! Cool be friends with her before the stupide plastics will change her

Dina: ya I don't want anyone new in there gang

Ty: oh my god guys look at Gunther's face

Rocky: *laughs* did the little plastic get hurt

Gunther: very funny and yes I got punched yesterday

Dina: oh ya I remember I saw it I was buying a meal at MacDonald and then boom a red headed girl punched Gunther

Deuce: wait a minute so you got punched by a girl *laughs*

Gunther: shut up before I hurt you

Deuce: *silent*

Cece's pov

As I entered the school hall I felt all eyes looking at me and giving me these wired looks probably because I am wearing all black clothes and makeup while I was trying to find my locker a girl wearing all kinds of colors she had black hair and a bracelets in her arm written on it _DANCE _

End of pov

Rocky: Hia!

Cece: hi

Rocky: my name is Raquel, but you can call me rocky

Cece: cool

Rocky: so what is your name?

Cece: Cecilia, but you can call me cece

Rocky: well we have something in common we both changed our nerdy names into cooler one's

Cece: ya

Rocky: well! This is ty my brother

Ty: hi!

Rocky: that's deuce my boyfriend

Deuce: hey

Rocky: and that is Dina my best friend

Dina: hi

Gunther: YOU! You are the stupide girl who punched me yesterday

Ty: wait this little thing punched you? *laughs*

Gunther: at least I will get my revenge

_**Done so how was chapter2 review pls **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**And I'm back thanks' for the reviews you guys are awseom oh mind if u guys read according to you it's on my page **_

_**BACK TO THE STORY**_

Cece's pov

Just my luck I made an enemy on the first day of school, but at least I made friends right? They seem nice

End of pov

No one's pov

So cece you are one of us now rocky said, cool I replied

So what is your first class? Asked ty and rocky at the same time

Oh! I have English I replied. Awesome me too said rocky

Me three said Dina. Well then let's go said rocky

*at class*

Teacher: welcome students may I introduce you to cece jones she is new here and I hope you guys treat her with respect

Cece: where should I sit?

Teacher: go sit next to rocky

Cece: ok

*skipping to lunch*

Cece's pov

Oh man I lost rocky in the school or well I got lost in the school, but I was able to find my way to the cafeteria '' cece'' I heard '' we are behind you'' I heard again then I turned around and found my friends

End of pov

Cece: sorry guys I got lost

Ty: it's ok

Deuce: so cece tell us about yourself

Cece: well not much to say I live with my aunt and my little brother

Dina: what about your parents

Cece: they died

Dina: oh my god I'm so sorry

Cece: its ok you didn't know

Dina: so where is your food if you don't have money I can lend you some

Cece: I have money, but I had a big breakfast *lying*

Dina: ok

Rocky: so any hobbies?

Cece: dancing and singing, but mostly dancing

Ty: cece you should of started with dancing

Cece: you guys love dancing?

Duce: yes we are a dancing team we are on TV

Cece: really

Rocky: ya

Ty: after school you can show us some moves then we can get you an audition if you want

Cece: that would be cool

Rocky: ok after school can we come to your place

Cece: sure!

_**REVIEW pls if I got 3 reviews I will do a really long chapter and I if I got more than 3 reviews well I will do A longggggggger chapter **_


	4. Chapter 4

*after school*

Rocky: so how do we get to your house?

Cece: don't worry my aunt will pick us up

Ty: she knows we are coming?

Cece: yes don't worry

*beep beep*

Miranda: come on guys

Deuce: oh my god I didn't know you have a limo?

Cece: Neither did i

Miranda: come on guys

*all rides in the car*

Rocky's pov

Wow I have never ever been in a limo and if that's her ride I would like to see her house it must be huge. cece you are so one of us

End of pov

Dina's pov

Eww I can't believe I'm forced to hang out with these losers, but at least I get to ride in a limo

End of pov

Ty's pov

I feel sorry for cece she might be rich, but some people might just take advantage of her fortune

End of pov

Deuce's pov

How do I trick cece's aunt in letting her buy my stuff?

End of pov

Cece's pov

Everyone is just so amazed of how my aunt is so rich, but they were nice to me before they even knew my aunt was rich so there is no way one of them is using me

End of pov

No one's pov

Come on guys welcome to my home Miranda said oh my fire trucking god said all of them. *sighs* come on guys lets go to my room says cece

*every one follows cece to her room*

Ty: so cece show us your moves

Cece: sure *plays music and dances for 3 min.*

Ty: wow that's amazing

Cece: thanks

Ty: you deserve the props

Rocky: you are so in shake it up

Cece: Really?

Deuce: ya

Ty: and since you are one of us you get to have one of these *points at a bracelet that he wearing that's on it the word dance*

Cece: thank you

Rocky: you earned it

Dina: why don't we play a game of truth and dare

Deuce: ya let's do it

Cece: well I don't say no to a game

Rocky: if you guys will play then I will play

Ty: sure why not

Dina: ok, but can I go to the bathroom

Cece: ya sure it's right across the hall

Dina: be right back

Rocky: okay

*with Dina*

Dina: hello

?: Finally I have been waiting for your call

Dina: well I will record the game don't worry

?: ok

Dina: ok bye *goes back to cece's room* I'm back

Cece: awesome

Dina: I will start *thinks* cece truth or dare?

Cece: truth

Dina: who was your first kiss?

Cece: I never kissed a guy

Dina: ok, your turn

Cece: ok rocky truth or dare

Rocky: truth

Cece: ok so what is the most embarrassing moments of your live?

Rocky: when I farted in public

Dina: *laughs*

Rocky: stop laughing

Dina: sorry

Cece: your turn rocky

Rocky: oh deuce truth or dare

Deuce: truth

Rocky: who was your first crush?

Deuce: you

Rocky: really?

Deuce: but now you are my love *kisses her*

Rocky: *kisses back*

Ty: dude

Deuce: sorry

Rocky: your turn deucey

Deuce: ok ty truth or dare

Ty: since no one picked dare I will say dare

Deuce: ok I dare you to kiss cece

Ty: ok *kisses her on the cheek* you didn't tell me where

Deuce: dam it

Ty: ok Dina truth or dare

Dina: truth

Ty: if you would kiss a girl would it be rocky or cece

Dina: *thinks* rocky is taller than me so cece

Cece: awkward

_**So guys give me ideas in the truth or dare game ok so I can post part2**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh my I haven't uploaded for some time hope you guys will still review **_

Dina's pov

Man I have to find a secret from cece, but what?

End of pov

Cece's pov

It was Dina's turn to ask me again and I picked a dare this time so she dared me to share a secret with them, but can I trust them with my secret? Ya they are nice I think they will understand I hope

End of pov

Cece: well my secret is that I'm dyslexic

Cece's pov

I felt like they were all laughing at me and calling me dumb and stupide, but then rocky came and hugged me I hugged her back and smiled then she told me that they wouldn't care if I was dyslexic or not so that made me extremely happy

End of pov

Dina's pov

Man Gunther and Daniel will love to hear cece's secret

End of pov

Ty: so people it's getting late I think we should leave

Cece: or you guys can stay the night with me

Rocky: that will be great let me ask my mum

Dina's pov

Everything is going according to plan I'm pretty sure she has a diary and if I get my hands on it Gunther, tinka, Daniel, candy and Frankie will be so proud of

Me

End of pov

Rocky: good news we can stay

_**Ohhhh whats gona happen review to tell me**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok guys review plssssss I begging here **_

Cece's pov

Ya I am so happy that my new friends can stay with me maybe this place isn't so bad after all

End of pov

Flynn: *knocks on cece's door*

Cece: come in

Flynn: hey cece and cece's friends

Cece: guys this is my little brother Flynn

Ty: hey little man

Flynn: hi so anyhow me and henry were wondering if you can lend us your laptop

Cece: sure thing *gives him her laptop*

Flynn: thanks bye *leaves*

Rocky: man your brother is so cute

Deuce: excuse me

Rocky: baby he is 8

Deuce: still

Rocky: oh shut up

Deuce: *kisses her*

Rocky: *kisses back*

Cece: no pda in my bed room

Drocky: sorry

Dina: okay guys lets go to bed cause I am tired *fake yawns*

Rocky: ya she is right come on guys

Dina's pov

I waited till everyone was asleep then I got up and tried to search for her diary I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find it I finally gave up and sat down. Maybe she doesn't have a diary or maybe the diary is on her book shelf. i finally found it , Gunther will be so happy

End of pov

*next day*

Miranda: wake up time for school

Everyone: *wakes up*

Miranda: come on get dressed

Cece: ok

Miranda: *leaves*

Cece: ok boys get dressed in Flynn's room

Ty and deuce: ok

*everyone gets dressed*

Miranda: come on guys

*skipping the ride to school*

Cece's pov

Me and rocky go to our science class while the rest goes to theirs, I sat beside rocky, but the teacher moved my place and sat me next to some guy named Frankie because she said that Frankie is a dumb student and he needs someone to help him so she made me his partner

End of pov

Frankie: so you the girl who punched Gunther

Cece: ya

Frankie: well for a little girl you did a great job don't tell him I said that by the way

Cece: sure thing

Frankie: your cool red

Cece: thx name is cece

Frankie: cool name my name is Frankie, but people call me the complication

Cece: and why is that?

Frankie: because I'm a complicated guy no one can get me so that's why

Cece: ok then Frankie

Frankie: ya cece so can I talk to you after school?

Cece: sure


End file.
